the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Yellowstone
*Battle of the Police resistance base *Battle of the west ridge *Battle of the Golden Gates |conc= |next=Escape from the Whitehouse |name=Battle of Yellowstone |image= |conflict=Second NoHead WarThe New Essential Chronology establishes that the second half of the Second NoHead War happens in 2020. |date=7 May, 2020 |place=Yellowstone (Yellowstone Base and Great Plains) |result=*S.M.S.B. and Police Grand Army victory following Rocket deactivation **Capture of NoHeads Mean King and Brute Gunray **Death of Hell Burnbottom **Destruction of the Necrovolt |side1= *The First S.M.S.B. *Police **Police Grand Army |side2=*Order of the NoHeads **NoHead Robot Army |side3= |side4= |commanders1= *Sheriff Bladepoint *Captain Lewis S.M.S.B. Grandmaster Baby Intelligence † *Lisa *General Force Baby *General Tobler Ceel *Captain Dexter |commanders2= *Hell Burnbottom *Brute Gunray *Mean King *Commander RC-3† |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= *Royal Naboo Security Forces **V-19 landspeeders **Flash speeders **Group 2 **Group 3 ***1 Commando transport ***Commandos **N-1 skyfighters **1 captured Multi-Troop Transport *4 superheroes **2 captured NBVs *Police Grand Army **Esroh Cavalry |forces2= *3 NoHeads *NoHead Robot Army **G1 Rocket soldiers **Flametroopers **E4 baron robots **Bomb robots **N-series Bratpros **NBVs **Robotic skyfighters *A turbolaser cannnon *Repeater cannons **Army A''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' ***F7 robot soldiers ***At least 8 Bratpros ***NBVs ***36 Armored Assault Tanks ***48 Multi-Troop Transports *1 Necrovolt Control Station† *Robotic skyfighters † *1 mercenary craft† *OOM security battle robots† **ON-1 skyfighters |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= *Many robots and tanks destroyed before deactivation *All Rocket soldiers after deactivation *''Necrovolt'' and all crew *All robotic skyfighters *The turbolaser cannon *Hell Burnbottom *Mean King and Brute Gunray captured |casual2= *Numerous soldiers *Generals Ceel, Force Baby, Dexter, and numerous other officers captured before Rocket army deactivation. *143 officers killed *One N-1 skyfighter |casual3= |casual4= |civilian= }} The Battle of the Yellowstone Base was one of the largest battles of the Second NoHead War on 7 May, 2020. Prelude In 2020, the NoHeads prepared to invade the MBH. Over the course of the engagement, the Rocket army failed to kill anyone despite the assistance of their leader, Hell Burnbottom. Soon after, Baby Intelligence flew to their base for a counterattack, but ran out of fuel and landed in the junkyard. After fueling up, they returned to Wyoming and, with the aid of their new member, Telekinibabe, the babies went to the Police’s hiding place to convince Sheriff Bladepoint, leader of the police, to align with them. The NoHeads had driven the police to their old base after invading their current one and destroying half the station. Baby Intelligence humbled himself before the police, and Bladepoint pledged his support to him, forging a pact and ending months of enmity between them. Once the remainder of the Police Security Forces had been summoned to their hiding place, Baby Intelligence and Sheriff Bladepoint devised a plan to stop the NoHeads. This plan replaced the ones the police were making in retribution for the loss of their home. During the planning session, Baby Intelligence made Force Baby a General for the upcoming battle. The Police Army was to lure out the main bulk of the NoHead’s Rocket Army onto the grass plains for the head-to-head assault, allowing Bladepoint and his strike force, along with the remaining babies, to attack the base and infiltrate the main hangar. In advance of their entry, Baby Intelligence ordered the resistance to secretly program the battle flight-path coordinates. A ready force of police, along with Baby Intelligence, Baby Strength, and Lindsay used a captured NoHead tank, Transport 714, to approach the base without being detected by NoHead forces. The group navigated the transport to the entrance of a secret passage at the base of the cliff face. The ready force disembarked. Bladepoint, however, was actually without an organized army. Half an hour after the ready force had departed, he used the secret signal from his pocket to rally and summon all of the police that had been in hiding around the town; additionally, police from every state joined the growing army, leaving only a few to guard the towns. With his army in place, all he needed was the weapons with which to equip his army. During the Police Station Battle, Rocket Commander RC-4 had captured the police’s horses and buffaloes, which were their beasts of war. Bladepoint took a small squad and attacked the place where the beasts were being held, and rescued them from captivity, as well as the captured guns. With all of the pieces in place, he moved the Grand Army out onto the plains. The NoHeads, meanwhile, had sent three divisions to engage the police. Almost all the forces moved to engage the Grand Army head-on, while the guards stayed at the base. The battle Battle outside the Base The Police Army proceeded to move out of its hiding place in the Swamps; they had licked the wounds of their previous battle and were ready to take back what was theirs. The NoHead’s actions during the previous battle reflected little more than a massacre. Many police were killed during the evacuation of the police station. The Grand Army had moved into their position in 10 minutes, taking up much of the level part of the Grass Plains 15 kilometers south of the Yellowstone entrance, where Dexter ordered the activation of their shield generators, set upon the backs of the buffaloes. The army was encased in an enormous dome approximately 1 kilometer wide, impervious to any bombardment. The Grand Army had formed command units, each led by a General. RC-4’s forces, freshly away from the base, descended from the hills into the valley, in a 3000-foot long formation of Assault Tanks escorting Rockets. The rocket division settled into position, facing the massive Grand Army. RC-4 commenced a preliminary bombardment, firing on the police’s shields, with his tanks, to little effect. After a while, RC-4, atop his enhanced personal tank, ordered the other tanks to hold fire; the police believed the battle to be won. The tanks fell back, and with an order from the control station, transmitted via a top-secret frequency, the tanks unloaded thousands of Rockets, much to the horror of the police. The shield generator was destroyed by concentrated Bratpro fire, deactivating the protective dome. The Rockets slowly marched in units of 56 droids and commenced fire on the police. The police, led by Dexter and Force Baby, fought with personal shields, guns, and laser cannons; the Grand Army clobbered dozens of Rockets. The laser cannons fired laser blasts at the robot ranks, but they could not halt the persistent robot march. A squad of Bratpros rolled onto the bloodied battleground, further increasing police casualties as the tanks moved in to trap the Grand Army. At some point, a Rocket, having been severed from the waist, flew onto Force Baby, eventually getting him off and he started stomping and kicking it, eventually and accidentally getting his foot entangled with the severed wiring. This eventually came with an advantage where he took down some droids, including 1 Bratpro, due to the wiring causing the droid to fire his blaster when he makes movement with the entangled foot. Tanks now ripped unobstructed into the Police lines, tearing up the previously untouched plains. While the polices’ laser cannons had a quick firing rate, they had a narrow area of effect, and they were nearly useless when in motion, and police fell to the mechanized NoHead Army; the two armies engaged each other at close range among several ruins and mounted laser cannons. Approximately 30 minutes into the battle, police command units broke up under the assault while individual police carried out desperate counterattacks against the droids and tanks. Dexter shortly ordered a retreat, and the Police Grand Army turned back. In the confusion, Force Baby, running on foot, was sent flying onto a tank by an explosion. Dexter drew up alongside on his horse and fired a laser blast to aid Force Baby, as Force Baby lacked a weapon to take down the tank. However, Force Baby clumsily deflected it onto the tank’s pilot, causing the vehicle to crash. In the end, both were captured by a Rocket squad; their army defeated, Force Baby surrendered easily to Dexter’s dismay. Esrohs rescued the police wounded while other police stood against the robots to cover the retreat, managing to destroy several more tanks in the process. With the battle turning in their favor, the Rockets set about gathering the captured police into groups while others picked up scattered weapons. RC-4 had planned on flanking the retreating Grand Army to prevent escape, but this plan was thwarted by the destruction of the control station. By the end of the battle, 143 police lay dead, although over half of the Grand Army escaped. Infiltrating the Base Sheriff Bladepoint led his group through the nearby streets. They advanced past droid opposition and and crossed the bridge before moving down the next street. On that street, Bladepoint took control of a heavy repeating cannon and used it to eliminate Bratpros. The squad then moved down the next two corners and blasted another Bratpro. Baby Intelligence preceded Bladepoint down the next street and blasted down the droids. They met a wounded spy who told them how to open the security doors. Baby Intelligence used his telekinesis to open it. Inside the security room, Bladepoint destroyed the generator. They returned to the security door and passed through the arch. On the other side, Lindsay destroyed a force field generator blocking their way with a bomb. Together they infiltrated the base. The NoHeads discovered the strike force, and sent Rocket reinforcements. A Resistance soldier asked Lindsay to assist them in securing the hangar by destroying the 4 power cells powering the doors. The soldier individually lowered the shields on the power cells, and Lindsay sliced through each one when its shield was down. The others provided covering fire, and in Baby Intelligence’s case, sword cover while Lindsay disabled the power cells. They faced two S4 fire droids, Rockets, and bombers. During that time, a police had the back hallway secured. The police forces cleared out the hangar in short order, but the droids were able to alert Burnbottom’s brothers. Bladepoint ordered his police to regroup, and the strike force moved toward the third floor of the base. Then the doors opened, revealing a mysterious warrior. The two babies moved to attack him. After the warrior, Hell Burnbottom, appeared, the Sheriff’s strike force split up. They were then pinned down by the NoHeads' reinforcements, a squad of Bratpros. Tyler, taking refuge in a local skyfighter, while trying to find the fighter’s trigger, accidentally took off, but destroyed the droids with the craft’s far stronger laser blasts. The fighter’s auto-pilot then engaged, and took Tyler into the sky with another stray ship. The babies and NoHead, meanwhile, engaged in a duel that waged on into the base’s Power Generator Complex. Bladepoint and his security forces left the hangar relatively unscathed through a separate door. The Sheriff’s battle continued further into the NoHeaf base, traveling through the halls before he was stopped by a contingent of Rockets. After exchanging fire from behind a pole, Bladepoint and other police escaped through the window to the outside of the base, and used their ascension guns to rise to the third level. Bladepoint’s own group tried to break through to the room which their targets, Brute Gunray and Mean King, hid in. However, a squad of Bratpros surrounded Bladepoint’s soldiers and forced their surrender. Bladepoint ordered his men to throw down their weapons. The Rockets and Bratpros brought the Sheriff’s squad to the room, then left the area, leaving only around a dozen droids to accompany them into the room, where Gunray and Mean King waited. After being led in as captured enemies, the Sheriff and his men were not to be prisoners for long. Bladepoimt grabbed a sword and cut down the distracted Rockets. As the doors to the room were jammed, Bladepoint dueled Brute Gunray. Once the Rockets were shut down and the babies found them, Bladepoint deserted the fight, leaving both NoHeads unscathed. Duel in the Base Meanwhile, Hell Burnbottom engaged Baby Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman in a furious swordfight. The trio fought through a pair of blast doors connecting the hangar to the base’s Generator Complex. On a catwalk across the Complex, the duel raged for a long time, Burnbottom wielding his double-bladed sword with vicious efficiency. Despite Burnbottom’s seeming dominance on the battlefield, however, he continually gave ground over the entire battle, leading the two babies into a labyrinth of catwalks. Burnbottom then leapt up to a higher level, with the babies following. Burnbottom split the two babies apart after Lindsay was forced back over the ledge. When trying to return to the battle, Lindsay fell through the catwalk down to the next level. Lindsay then jumped across the gap to the next catwalk. She then was able to continue back to the main chamber where Baby Intelligence and Burnbottom were continuing their fight. Baby Intelligence forced the NoHead back down to the central catwalk, which met a hall with force fields. By the time Lindsay caught up to the two combatants, she was kept back by the fields. The fields also separated Baby Intelligence from his NoHead adversary; the baby meditated while Burnbottom paced until the barriers opened. Lindsay did not catch up before the barriers closed again, responding to automatic power outputs. This left Baby Intelligence to duel alone with Burnbottom. Baby Intelligence could not keep up with the NoHead’s furious energy; this was coupled with the restriction of the narrow catwalk around the melting pit, which kept Baby Intelligence from using his Ataru style to its full capacity. Eventually, Baby Intelligence led his guard down for one moment, allowing Burnbottom to kick him to the ground. Lindsay could only watch in horror as Burnbottom kicked his opponent in the head and turned his attention on her. Hell Burnbottom then taunted Lindsay. The force fields soon switched off, and Lindsay ran through to avenge what she thought to be her master’s fatal blow. Overcome with hatred, Lindsay lashed out at Burnbottom. She succeeded in slicing the NoHead’s double-bladed sword handle in half, leaving Burnbottom with only one blade. However, the NoHead remained in control and eventually pushed Lindsay into the melting pit. The S.M.S.B. trainee clung for her life on a power node and watched as Burnbottom kicked her fallen sword into the pit. As the NoHead tried to dislodge her with sword strikes on the edge of the pit, whose metal happened to be resistant to the weapon’s blade, Lindsay was able to relax her nerves and focus on the light side. She disappeared from the pit, telekinetically pulled her master’s sword into her hand, and landed with a single sweeping death blow into Hell Burnbottom’s torso. She finished by pushing Burnbottom away. The NoHead fell into the melting pit, neatly sliced in two. By then, everyone else had been liberated after the control station at the edge of the base was destroyed, thereby shutting off control to the Rocket army. Sky battle Young individual Tyler accidentally flew toward the central control station, followed by a stray skyfighter on autopilot, when he inadvertently launched his skyfighter refuge and took off from the hangar on autopilot. He managed to disengage the autopilot, and then succeeded in taking down several droid skyfighters before having his own skyfighter shot down, and he landed in the battleship’s left-hand hangar while its shield was down. In the hangar, Tyler’s ship landed on the hangar floor, overheated. He ducked down to avoid discovery as Rockets surrounded his ship and ordered the pilot to come out. After his starfighter rebooted, he fired at the Rockets and unintentionally launched a pair of torpedoes into the main reactor. The reactor explosion caused by Tyler managed to create a massive explosion that ripped the ship in half. Shocked over the explosion, Tyler quickly escaped through the ship’s main hangar. A puzzled Rocket pilot saw Tyler’s skyfighter retreating from the ship in a fast manner, but failed to realize what was happening when the control computer in front of them malfunctioned and exploded, killing the entire crew in an instant; this process deactivated all the Rockets stationed below and thus marked the end of the battle. Tyler cheered. Despite a crushing defeat for the police on the Grass Plains, events altered dramatically when the control station was destroyed by Tyler, deactivating the Rocket army, and leaving the police survivors instantly liberated from their recent capture. They watched awestruck as their Rocket captors and enemy vehicles all around them suddenly shut down, realizing that while their own battle had been lost, the battle above them must have been won. They promptly celebrated by tipping over the deactivated Rockets. Aftermath Although Hell Burnbottom was dead and the control station was gone, Brute Gunray and Mean King had survived. They were captured afterwards by the police. Later, they escaped the court and returned to base unnoticed. Although Hell Burnbottom was dead and the control station was gone, the two brothers had survived. They outfitted thirty Rockets with independent thought processors and kept the base in Yellowstone.After the battle, both of them visited Sebiscuits. When Mean King interrogated Sebiscuits and voiced his distrust of him, Sebiscuits gave him calm, logical answers to his aggressive questioning, which rendered Mean King silent. Gunray then requested Sebiscuits to lend them a squadron of Rockets since very few Rocket soldiers survived the battle. After thinking it over, Sebiscuits agreed to make it so if they could defeat him in a sword battle. Mean King and Brute Gunray both came on Sebiscuits roughly, but Sebiscuits calmly met their strides with his own calm moves, utilizing both of his swords to deadly effect. The two brothers won out in the end, and Sebiscuits kept his end of the deal, promising that the brothers "can have half of whatever I have, and will create." Satisfied, both of them Apparated back to Wyoming. Sebiscuits then dispatched dozens of Rockets to Yellowstone. Thanks to his help, Gunray and Mean King outfitted thirty Rockets with independent thought processors and kept the base in Yellowstone. During this time, Mean King also stole several computers hoping to attain their personal information. The S.M.S.B. did not know that Brute Gunray and Mean King had escaped the trial, and Baby Intelligence began teaching the others subtraction, as well as the basics of Makashi. But two weeks after the battle, Telekinibabe had a vision about him fighting Mean King and, as a result of fighting alone, losing. He told the other members, and Baby Intelligence led a counterattack on their base. Although several members were shut out, Baby Intelligence killed Mean King and Baby Strength killed Brute Gunray. Significance *Death of Hell Burnbottom *Destruction of the Necrovolt *23 percent of the new Order of police destroyed *S.M.S.B. and Grand Army now at peace Major Players Baby Intelligence Baby Intelligence was the head of the S.M.S.B. After the NoHeads invaded their home, it was Intelligence, with the help of group member Lindsay Kellerman, who drove off the intruders. They went to stop the NoHeads the next day, hoping to surprise them, but they were forced to land in a junkyard instead. Intelligence deeply believed in love and destiny, and believed it was his destiny to discover young Tyler, when he did, in the junkyard where they got fuel for their Pinewood Derby vehicle. The S.M.S.B. headmaster accepted Tyler into the group to begin training, and renamed him Telekinibabe. Baby Intelligence, although a strong warrior, could not beat Burnbottom in battle and feigned death to survive the fight during the battle to stop the NoHeads. He later joined Lindsay and set off to end the fight. Hell Burnbottom Hell Burnbottom was the current, and last, NoHead Master, and the forner apprentice of Mr. Stupid NoHead. He had been trained from a young age as the heir to the NoHead throne. After the NoHeads’ Rocket soldiers failed to secure the S.M.S.B., Burnbottom left to track them down. He discovered that they were still at the MBH, and in his attempt to kill the group members, dueled Baby Intelligence, their leader. Following the incident in the MBH, Burnbottom commanded the Rocket army. He personally led the assault against the surviving police in New York City, but it was found abandoned. He then returned to Yellowstone and prepared for the arrival of the S.M.S.B.-led resistance. He engaged Baby Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman in a sword duel in the base’s hangar and killed the Master. He then taunted Lindsay, who leaped out of the generator shaft and cut into Burnbottom. Although Hell Burnbottom did not survive, he returned from the dead and resurfaced in 2031. Brute Gunray Brute Gunray was a NoHead and Hell Burnbottom’s younger brother. Following the death of Mr. Stupid NoHead, Gunray very much wanted revenge. Burnbottom had him target the MBH, but the S.M.S.B. overcame the forces that were sent. Gunray also had doubts when Burnbottom came to join them in person. Gunray tried to force Bladepoint to surrender and call a retreat on the police, but at the end of the battle, it was he who had to negotiate. Telekinibabe Young individual Tyler accompanied the S.M.S.B. to the battle, as he had nowhere else to go. He was told to hide, and as such he took refuge in an enemy fighter. Eventually, he accidentally flew toward the Necrovolt when he inadvertently launched his skyfighter refuge and took off from the hangar on autopilot. After successfully disengaging the autopilot, Tyler managed to enter the control station’s hangar. Tyler’s ship landed, overheated. However, his fighter rebooted and unintentionally launched a pair of torpedoes into a reactor shaft nearby. The reactor explosion he caused managed to create a massive explosion that ripped the station in half. A shocked Tyler quickly escaped. This process deactivated all the Rockets below and thus marked the end of the battle. Despite a crushing defeat for the police, events altered dramatically when the control station was destroyed, freeing the police survivors from their recent capture. Sheriff Bladepoint Sheriff Bladepoint was the head of the Police Grand Army, and it was he who had united the surviving police after Operation: Purge. After the purge, he became mistrustful of the S.M.S.B., but joyously agreed to help stop the NoHeads and take back what was theirs from the NoHead Rocket Army after Baby Intelligence humbled himself before him. He called forth the Police Grand Army; Bladepoint agreed to have the Grand Army serve as a diversion to allow himself and a strike force to infiltrate the NoHead base and capture the NoHeads. Following the victory, the two organizations became closer. Appearances * * * * Notes and references Yellowstone Base Category:Battles of the Second NoHead War Category:2020 events